


All For a Packet of Rolos

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, Pete's World, Pete's World Torchwood, Work Fic, mentions of rose tyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Based on this post from misstylersmith on Tumblr.http://misstylersmith.tumblr.com/post/172044045986/tentoo-i-am-the-smartest-most-skilled-agent-inWhat happens when the Doctor becomes peckish.... hilarity ensues





	All For a Packet of Rolos

In the short few years since he joined the Torchwood team, Doctor John Tyler had gained a reputation as being the most skilled and smartest agent employed at the institute.

But it still didn’t stop him from causing a panic within his department one afternoon.

It started when the Doctor became a bit peckish, and made his way from his office to the area where the vending machines were located. He paused, tapping his foot as he surveyed the snacks available for purchase.

He really wasn’t in the mood for crisps. Or a muesli bar. He also passed the fruit cups that Pete had insisted in including in the machines, to promote a healthier lifestyle for all staff.

The Doctor carded a hand through his hair as he continued to contemplate what to eat. He nearly gave up, to make his way down to the bakery located downstairs, when he saw them.

Rolos. He broke into a wide grin.

He hadn’t had them, well, since the Prime Universe. He had been convinced that they weren’t available in Pete’s World.

The Doctor made his selection, and swiped his credit card for his purchase.

“Oh, no ! NO!” he complained, earning a few curious glances from some of his colleagues, as his Rolos got stuck. He rapped on the glass, trying to budge them.

To no avail. The Doctor grunted, and ran his hand through his hair again in frustration.

“Oh, come on!!”

He then gave the machine a swift kick, causing nothing for him but to hop around on one foot howling in pain.

By now, some of his colleagues were now staring at him and his antics. Including this dimension’s Donna Noble, who was his personal assistant, also being one of his and Rose's closest friends .

“Oi Dumbo!!” she yelled as she made her way over. “What are you doing now?”

“My Rolos are stuck” he informed her, as he hobbled on one foot, rubbing his sore one.

“Yeah. I can see that. Have you phoned the assistance line Spaceman?”

The Doctor stared blankly at her.

“There’s an assistance line?” he queried.

Donna tapped the glass, and he was surprised that he didn’t notice the sign earlier. He grinned and took out his phone.

Only to be told that someone would be an hour away. He grumpily disconnected the call after thanking the call centre operator.

“Any luck?” Donna asked. He shook his head.

“Maybe get something else?" She suggested, placing a hand on his shoulder, then wandered off.

There was no way he was going to wait an hour for his Rolos. And he didn’t feel like anything else. He was too determined to get his Rolos, lodged in the machine.

“Think, think, think” he muttered to himself.

Then he had a brilliant idea. He nearly kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner.

The Doctor calculated that his treats were close enough for him to wedge a hand in the chute and reach up. So he did just that.

“Ha!” he yelled out excitedly when his fingers grasped the roll. He pulled his hand away.

Then he realised in horror, that his hand was now stuck.

By now, everyone was watching him. Everyone. He didn’t notice he was causing such a scene, until he heard Jake’s voice behind him.

“Doctor… is your hand stuck in the vending machine?”

The Doctor peered up at his friend. Who was wearing a smirk on his face.

“I paid for my Rolos. I’m getting my Rolos” he stated, slipping to the floor in a huddle in defeat, causing his whole department to laugh, despite being concerned about him.

The Doctor eventually got his Rolos.

After Donna called emergency services. There was a lot of gossip at the institute for a long time after that. In fact, the story of how Doctor John Tyler, the most smartest and skilled agent on staff, one day got his hand stuck in a vending machine, attracting the help of the fire department who had to smash his hand free with an axe, causing a bill for Pete Tyler to replace the glass of the vending machine, and after hearing what happened ,having his wife (plus mother in law) calling him Homer Simpson when they wanted to tease him, became quite a legendary tale.

All for a packet of Rolos.


End file.
